The Lost Higurashi
by shikamaruXxkagomeXxkiba
Summary: Kagome the "daughter" of the Fugaku and Mikoto was kidnapped. Itachi was searching for her for years with little help and finally finds her. But in the arms of Sesshomaru the heir of the crescent moon clan.
1. chapter 1

YEARS AGO

(FYI I am making this a crossover an the cross over is inuyasha for all you sesshomaru lovers and the cover pic an the pic on this paragraph does not belong to me and the characters ;P)

Sasuke-3

His sister kagome- 2 (not twins FYI that girl up there is Kagome except she has blue eyes)

Itachi-8

Kakashi-10(don't worry its gonna make since soon... I hope)

'Hi' thoughts

"Hi" talking out loud

"Hi" yelling

Itachis pov

"Ita-oniiii" yelled out Kagome. as she ran after him. Itachi stop and look at the little sun in his dull gray life. 'why she's running in her diapers, and in the forest alone?'

Kagomes POV

'I find you Ita-oni' (remember she's 2 she won't be speaking correctly) I smiled brightly at my ita-onii "Kagome wait!!" A voice yelled from behind me so I started running backwards. 'Oh! Its sasu-nii' I started waving frantically "Kagome stop running backwards your going to tri-" "splat!" "Owwwwww" I muttered on the floor. I sat up an rubbed the back of my head, "Kagome are you alright?" a deep voice ask, I look up an saw Ita-oni. "Yep!!! Dis can't hoort me" I smiled back at him "oh really," he drawled "then why is there blood on your hand." I stopped rubbing my head an looked at my red hand and smiled and showed it to Ita-oni " look Ita-oni look, its your fawite cooler" I smiled while he sweatdrop. "Gome-nii are you alright?" Sasu-nii ask out of breath "I'm fine nii-chan" I smiled at him, Ita-oni flick Sasukes forehead "Sasuke why is Kagome outside of the compound." Ita-ask and Sasuke got nervous an replied "she wanted to see you Ita-nii" "hey! Sasu-nii onwy I call Ita-nii, Ita-nii" I scold him shaking my bloody hand in front of his face he was going to retort back until he noticed my hand "your bleeding! I'll go get mommy" he yelled back at us and ran to go get mommy

"Ok... Kagome tell me why your running in your diapers?" Ita-oni ask "weeeellllll Shisui-ni say I need to be fwee as an adult so he say I need to start as a beby so he stwipped me down an say to run around like dis." I replied smiling

Itachi's POV

' Father will punish him if he hears about this' I thought 'but that's if I don't torture home first' I thought darkly with a tick mark on my forehead "come Kagome let's get you home before you get sick and pass out from loss of blood" I smiled and picked her up and put her on my shoulders, "OK!" She said, after a few min she started playing with my hair "hey Ita-nii, where do bebys cone from" she ask still playing with my hair 'my god couldn't she ask mother' I sighed "OK Kagome, 'sigh' there is a egg in a girl and an egg an a boy and if you put those two eggs together in a few weeks you get a baby" I explained as I walked into the Uchiha compound "ooooohhhh so if I have an egg and you have an egg so, can we have a beby!!" She giggled and hug my head "can we pwease" she begged. I finally got to my house an but Kagome on the ground and got my knee and patted her head. "When your older" "OK pinky pwamise" she says sticking out her chubby pinky "pinky promise",I replied 'she's only two by the time she 15 she's going to forget. Right?' I sweatdropped

" Kagome!!!"

Kagome POV

"Kagome!!!" I turned around and saw mommy running towards me with Sasu-nii behind her "my baby!! are you OK" she ask an got on her knees and checked the back of my head "OK let's get you inside and get that wound cleaned" mommy said an took me to the bathroom (time skip sorry i don't wanna explain the whole think u know the basics mommy put achohol on it) then ther was a knock at the door and Ita-oni stood up from the couch and walked to the door and open it only to see the one and only shunsui

Itachis POV

when I open the door and saw that moron on that told my little sister that stripping is ok. And grabed his arm and took him to the forest. I was silent thinking and soon my quiet thoughts turn dark "Shisui we need to talk" he stared at me with a scared face, while I let my eyes turned blood red "now, now itachi I was teaching her a life lesson" he said trying to placate me I smirked... let's just say that he went missing for a few weeks and came back dehydrated and malnourished.

During those few weeks he was missing

"Itachi where is Shisui" my father Fugaku demanded I looked at my father with a blank face after a few seconds I smirked "he is still being punished" he scowled "for what" he asked mad I only glared at wall thinking about what he did "for teaching Kagome how to be a nudist " I replied then saw my beloved kagome running naked around trying to escape my mother laughing , and telling her that shunsui told her to do it. My father stared at scene for a few minutes, then decided to stop my sister and pick her up then he glanced at me "itachi make it last two months" he demanded emotionlessly "hn" I agreed, with a smirk.

Night time

I was sleeping soundly when there was a knock on my door "Tachi-oni are you awake?" Sasuke ask from the other side of the door "me an gome-nii can't sleep" he whispered, I stood up and open the door only to see Sasuke half asleep and Kagome rubbing her eye holding Sasukes arm. "Come in" I said moving to the side so they could walk in. They soon crawled onto the bed and made a space for me Sasuke passed out as soon he hit the bed. So I closed the door and got in the middle, as soon as laid down Kagome crawled on my chest and slept there "Itachi?" kagome whispered and turned her head so I can see her big blue eyes "yes Kagome" I replied "you will always protect me right? And take care of me?" She ask I frowned 'where is she going with this?' I wondered "yes of course why" "I feel like someone is going to take me away from you and Sasuke and Kashi" she whimpered "no one is taking you away from me Kagome and if they try to I give them a slow an painful death." Kagome giggled "Ita-oni your eyes flashed red" I just smirked then frowned "kagome who is Kashi?" "Kashi hatuke I think that's his wast name" she yawned and fell asleep but my frown stayed 'how does she knows Kakashi Hatake?' I looked down at her debating whether I should wake her up or not. I sighed an let her sleep, 'I'll figure it out tomorrow.' Sigh she looks so cute.

My first story an chappie so please tell me if I messed up ~


	2. chapter 2

No ones POV Morning (still 5 years ago)

The light was going through the blinds directly at a two year olds face, her face crinkled up her face trying to stay asleep. But in the end she woke up with a small yawn and patted on the bed trying to find her aniki only to find him not there. She opened her eyes in confusion. And got up from the bed and walked into the hallway looking for her big brother. "Ita-nii" she calls out only to hear the Uchiha matriarch call her "Kagome can you come into the living room " confused she walks that room only to see a calm Fugaku (her 'dad'), a worried Mikoto (her 'mom'), and a furious itachi with two other people she never met before a man and a woman, "kagome these people are Yukina (the woman. She had black hair and a dark brown eys with a heart shaped face with laugh lines and a kind face.) and Shigure Higurashi (the man. Had brown hair and he had blue eyes that twinkled but could be seriously mad if he wanted.) these people are your real parents and you are going to live with them."

KAGOMES POV

"-you are going to live with them" my 'dad' say's, 'what? I'm leaving sasu-nii an ita-oni' I thought shocked, then I just got mad "why ! Why do you, want me now! I'm tree years old! an I was waised by okaa-san an now you want me!?" I yelled and cried, the woman Yukina looked heartbroken an got on one knee an puts her hand on my face to wipe off the tears and replied "honey I know you feel angry at us both. But remember this it was painful for us too, me as your mother especially, I never got to see you take your first step... And hear you call me mom for the first time, an I... No we weren't there for your first second and third birthday, I never saw you have your first haircut too an I am so sorry for not being there.

"She was softly crying. "I should have been there but, it was an order from Danzo we couldn't say no, we had to leave as soon as I was at full health, it was very difficult for me to leave you, I had to make a choice. And I knew that you would be protected by Mikoto and loved by her so I asked her to take care of you" she smiled a sad smile and looked at her husband who is standing right next to me, he knelt down next to me and handed me a necklace the stone was a safire blue, with a silver wrapped around it in a spiral, in the shade it looks like a small flame and in the sun light it looks like the ocean reflecting the sun.

"This was to be your first birthday present." The man Shigure said in a deep soothing voice I looked at the necklace with awe "its so purty" I murmured an looked at the man an smiled a huge smile an hugged him "thank you" I whispered softly then let go of him "Kagome,?" Yukina hesitated " can you come and live with us for two weeks and if you don't like it then you can come back" she finishes I looked at her an smiled "okay" I chirped, she sighed in relief "okay, go to your room an get your clothing pack enough for two weeks though," she reminded me I nodded quickly and ran off to my room running into sasu-nii "owwie that hurt sasu-nii" I murmured while rubbing my butt "sorry Gome" he says while rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes then stood up and reach down to pick me up. "Gome why are you running around?" He asked with a grumpy face, I just smiled and said "I'm leaving"

Sasuke

"I'm leaving" she say's. I looked at her with a confused face "why?" Why is she leaving. Wait maybe shes pranking me... hopefully "I'm goin stay with my pawents" she replies, excited I looked at her confused 'her parents what is she talking about we have the same parents ' I thought "Gome what are you talking about" I said after a few moments of being silent while watching her put on her backpack, shorts, shoes and forgetting to put on a shirt (ahhhh poor shunsui:)) I sweatdrop at that.

"Sasu-nii ask Ita-oni it to confwusin to talk abowt" she replies, then runs off only to run into Itachi he only sighed and picked her up "kagome you forgot your shirt" he says while I sweatdrop, she just giggles " Ita-oni your coming with me too, right?" She looks at him with her big blue eyes. He only shook his head "no Kagome I'm not" he replies Kagome looked confused. Probably because we always were with Kagome "why not?" She asked I looked with a confused face "Kagome, do you really want to go?" Itachi says seriously.

Itachis POV

I dont want her to leave, my only light. The only thing that is keeping me alive besides my little brother, she makes me want to live. "Kagome, do you really want to go?" I ask, 'please say no kagome please' I said desperately in my head while keeping my face blank so she wont see my pain. She looks at me with confusion in her eyes "yea, but Ita-oni your coming with me too, right?" She ask I looked at her emotionlessly and replied coldly "no" She looked confused "why? Your my big browther" She said, innocently,

I put her down and walked off after a few steps I looked at her and replied "Kagome, I'm not your brother so stop being delusional" and walk to my room but before I walked in I took a small glance at her shocked face, then walked into my room getting dressed for my next mission and left the house as quickly as possible ignoring my mothers questions.

Kagomes POV

I stared at the door hoping he will come back and comfort me and tell me he didnt mean it. But he never did he left, tears slowly came out of my eyes, I in felt sasu-nii wrap his arms around me. Rubbing my back comforting me. Finally I stopped crying in Sasukes arms and kissed him on the cheek.

Sasukes POV

When Kagome stopped crying I let out a relived smile. I wonder why Ita-oni said really mean stuff to her, 'Kagome is our little sister so why he said shes not' I wondered she smiled brightly "it ok sasu-nii, momma say that girls get weally mad when they on the period." She said as if that was the reason for Itachi's actions. I sweatdrop " Gome Tachi-oni is a guy " she looked suprised when I said that " whaaa!" She exclaimed " so Ita-oni has one of dose things that hangs down there wike you? " She asked, I nodded blushing "awwwww I didn't get to see it " she pouted I blushed an even brighter red, then she kissed my cheek and ran off to the living room. I calmed my self down down and slowly walked there to the living room.

Kagomes POV

" I'm heerrreeee " I yelled running into the living room. Mommy stared at me "Kagome you forgot your shirt " she say's with disapproving a expression. But mommy Yukina told her " don't worry about it, it gives me an excuse to buy her clothes " she chuckled. But daddy Fugaku muttered something about torturing shisui whe he gets back, with papa Shigure. Mommy Yukina picked me up by my armpits ans placed me on her hip, " well Mikoto, Fugaku we'll be going " she says happily and walked to the front door while papa Shigure bowed to them and walked out with us, soon we were walking down the road that I ran across ever since I could remember.i looked back to see mamma Mikoto waving at me good bye while holding Sasukes arm, after he tried to escape her grip, after he tryed to run after me. I waved bye and yelled " I'll see you at pwreschoul sasu-nii " and smiled so he can be ok with me leaving.

Time skip [ Fyi I misspelled words on purpose fkr tje baby part anuthing else is wrong so plz tell me]

"Well Kagome, we're home " papa Shigure says he teleported us to a small room "well kagome this is your room" he said showing me a pink room with white drawers and a small orange bed, a small desk, with a small book case. I looked around the room and smiled yep I liked it, "Kagome, since there so much time, do you wanna go to the park?" Mama asked, I looked at them with bright eyes they chuckled put me down an made me put on a shirt I pouted at that. Soon I was running out of the house mommy ran after me while dad locked the door I slowed down halfway to the park to wait for them. Mom showed up immediately and grabbed on to me so I wouldn't run off again then when papa caught up we walked all the way to the park. "Kay Kagome go play, I'm going to report in to the old man" papa said and mama nodded and sat down on the grass to watch me play. I nodded and ran off to play, the first person I played with was blonde hair boy. Who is really fun with him we played tag then we play hide and seek, is really fun time with him I asked for his name he told me his name was Naruto. He was really fun to play with, and the pranks we did were really funny, we made some chunin mad though. But they only hit Naruto... oh well but then Naruto got called to the Hokages office. So I was alone for a while, hmm I wonder what I should do I thought. Then I saw some boy laying on the ground I grinned and got on all fours crawling slowly and stealthy towards him. I slowly got closer to him then I pounced on "gahh" he yelled when I landed on him, I giggled at his expression he then looked down at me "who are you?" He asked I smiled "I'm Kogame," I chirped he nodded his head and laid back down, " troublesome" he muttered while staring at the clouds. "soooooo whatcha doin?" I asked he took a small glance at me and answered "I'm staring at the clouds." He said I looked st him confused "why?" I asked "it calms me down," he says while laying down and putting his arms behind his head and stares at the clouds again. I laid down right next to him and giggled "that one looks like a bunny!" I exclaimed he looked at the one I pointed at "yes it does," he murmurs silently, we starred at the clouds together for a while but I was getting uncomfortable "the ground is too hard for my head" I complained he sighed "what a drag, just lay your head on my chest," he says and soon I fell asleep on Shikamaru's chest.

SHIKAMARU POV

I literally just met her 5 minutes ago, and shes sleeping on my chest like we were friends since birth. 'unconditional trust huh' I thought then looked at her features much closer, "cute" I murmured, slightly blushing, a bit. The wind blew bit harder than usual. she shivered slightly and moved much closer to me, I blushed for a few minutes before yawning 'oh well might as well take advantage of her body heat.' He thought then wrapped his arms around Kagome's sleeping body and fell asleep with her. (He's going in *wink* wink*)

Shikaku's POV

I was sitting on the tree my son was laying in front of, watching him with that adorable girl, I chuckled at my son when he finally puts his arms around her and fell asleep "he's growing up so fast," I thought watching him with that little girl. 'Hmmm, she said her name is Kagome but is she the Kagome of Higurashi clan or Kagome of the Uchiha clan,' he said watching her closely, I sighed "how troublesome I'll just ask the Hokage" he murmured and left his son sleeping with that little girl in his arms.

~ time skip~

Night time

KAGOME'S POV

I woke up later only to find myself on Shikamaru's back as he walked behind my mother, I moved my head to his neck and breathed in smelling the a smokey wood spice scent, "you smell good" I murmured to Shikamaru he suddenly stiffen up and sweatdrop "you know that's a little creepy" he remarks I chuckled softly, "sorry" I murmured "well Shikamaru this is home," my mother said then turned towards us. He nodded and knelt down. I got of his back and and gave him a hug. With a small peck on the cheek. He blushed a bright red I have him a smile and ran inside the house. And went to sleep with a small smile on my face.

Shikamaru's POV

She kissed me. Wait... She kissed me. I blushed a bright red and Kagome's mother chuckled at me "it was going to happen one day," she says witha smile on her face. I looked at her incredulously "I ment she was going to kiss a guy one day, aww my baby girl gave her her first kiss to a guy she doesn't know that well." I stared at her confused than I saw the dark aura behind and the small glare she gave me "if you hurt my. daughter," she smiled menacingly, "you won't live to see another day," she threatens. I nodded and slowly walk away backward from her house, when I was far away I turned around glancing around my shoulder occasionally, crazy scary lady great... I shuddered, 'she could be the wife of the devil' I shuddered at the thought. "How troublesome," I muttered under my breath, still looking around my shoulder occasionally.

Shikaku's POV

after watching the mother of that little girl threatening my son, I could barely hold my laughter especially, when he was looking around the shoulder to make sure she wasn't behind him. I chuckled at my son. "Well my boy, aren't you a kind gentleman," I mocked appearing in front of my son. I smirked when my son blushed from embarrassment that soon to shock "you were watching the whole time!?" He asked shocked I chuckled and nodded "and you didn't protect me from that she-devil!" He exclaimed I just whistled and looked away. After a while of silence I chuckled pating his head "you did good boy. Now I don't have don't worry about you being too lazy to get a wife." I said with a bright smile "dad, you're such a drag," he says blushing brightly. I chuckled " come on son it's late...and we need to have the talk." He stares at me "the talk?" He ask, I smirked, and grabbed him and flashed step to the house. 'Oh this is going to be fun.' And chuckled darkly when I imagine my son's disgusted or scared face. 'yep. This with be fun.'


	3. chapter 3

Sasuke-3

kagome- 2

Itachi-8

Kakashi-10

Shikamaru--3

Kagome's POV

The morning Sun some brightly through my window. I rolled over hiding my face from the bright light moaning. " Kagome, wake up breakfast is ready" I heard my mom yelled from the kitchen. I groaned and turned over in my bed, and moved the blanket over my head. After a few minutes the door opened, I kept my head hidden in the blanket, soon after the bed dipped. And someone laid on top of me. I grunted at the heavy weight on top of me, I moaned tiredly "get of of me," I heard a deep chuckle. Finally I moved the blanket off my face an looked down, and saw my papi smiling up at me. I pouted after realizing that he wouldn't leave, "fine!! I'm getting up," he smirks an got off, I stuck my tongue at him and jump out of my bed. Papa walked out of my room chuckling, I change into beige shorts, and a light green shirt with a flower design and, beige sandals. After I finished dressing up I ran downstairs, and to the kitchen. I saw momma putting our breakfast on the table.

I ran to the table and saw scrambled eggs I squealed in delight and dug in, momma chuckled at my manners. When I finished I blushed and looked at momma only to see her covering her mouth to stop from laughing. I blushed and looked down "sowwy, scwambled eggs are my favowite," I muttered and looked down blushing. She walked towards me and patted my head "it's alright" momma said "do you want seconds?" She asked I nodded my head furiously. And gave her my plate, then I heard papa walked into the kitchen " hey save some for me." He complain. I giggled at his childness. And gobbled down the scrambled eggs momma gave me and ran to the front door, "momma I'm going to go wake-up sasu-nii!!" I yelled and ran out the door "wait!! KAGOME!! Wai-" I slammed the door and ran out before momma could finish stopping me, and ran down the wrong street. But how did I know that I ran down the wrong street...well cause I ended up in a forest.

??????? POV

I watched as Kagome below me run around in circles yelling "ita-oni!!!" . I sighed 'this is the 10th time this week she lost in this forest' the man thought, as he stared at the little girl. I kept watching and following her. Making sure she doesn't get hurt 'I'm watching over her to much these days...' the man thought, then sweat dropped when she took off her shirt "her parents should really get that fixed," he sighed and rubbed his head. He watched her run around the forest, while she was running she didn't notice a root that arched from the ground, she ran foward not noticing and tripped. He sighed again and jumped down from his tree, and walked towards her when he got close he knelt down and reached his hand towards her "are you ok?" He asked. He heard her wimper in pain before she looked up at him with tears pooling in her eyes threatening to fall, that quickly change into brightness when she saw who asked that question "Kashi!!" She smiles at him, he gave her a closed eye smile. She tried to get up but as soon as she put some weight on her foot she fell and hissed and she grabbed her leg in pain."here sit and sit correctly, and let me see your foot" he instructed. After Kagome did as he said. He inspected her foot, softly touching her ankle and turning it slowly to see where's it twisted wrongly, he saw her wince when he turned it the wrong way, he smiled softly at her to calm her down and reach in his weapons pouch where he kept a small roll of gauze. He sighed again "your ankle is just sprained, it's nothing that serious, it'll probably hurt for a few days." she nodded looking at me with big blue eyes, that he could just get lost in. He wrapped the gauze around her ankle and foot. Then he stared at her eyes noticing flecks of yellow in them. 'Like a sapphire diamond with the fire glinting off of it.' He thought as he stared into the depth of her eyes.

Kagome's POV

I stared at Kashi and he stared back "Kashi?" I asked. He hummed in response "can you take me to the park?" I asked completely forgetting about going to wake up Sasu-nii. He gave me a closed eye smile and rubbed the back of his head pondering about it. "Welll...Sure just put on your shirt," He said I pouted and got up, limping to where I left my shirt when did what he said, I smiled brightly at him and raised my arms up, indicating that he should carry me. He sighed and walked towards me, He smiled softly underneath his mask at me, but it was unnoticeable to those whose eyes weren't trained to pick up small details. he picked me up and placed me on his shoulders. I giggled and played with his spiky hair, that was actually really soft. He started walking out if the forest. Very Slowly too, the jerk was taking his sweet time. I hummed a song, when I got bored, it was a song that momma Mikoto sang to me. Called 'I love you' it was a weird tune and it's kind of sad but it was pretty, Kashi looked at me when he heard me hum it. I started to touch his face softly, while looking at his features, everything that I touched I practically burned to my brain, I moved my hand to the edge of his mask. I watched as he stiffen up at my soft touch. He stopped walking, and watched me with a careful eye. I smiled at him and took my hand from his face, he looked foward started walking. I started play with his hair again while humming the tune, but when I got tired of the silence I asked a question."Kashi can I see what's underneath your mask?" I asked. He took his time answering my question "maybe when you're older," he answered, I pouted an asked another question "Kashi, how old are you?" I asked him curiously. He looked up at me with a curious eye, "I'm ten" he answered. I ohhhed then poked his hair, then I tried to put his hair down but as soon as I let go it popped back up I giggled and hugged his spiky head. when we reached the park I learned lots and lots of things about Kashi like he loves to read and has a lot of cute doggies that he will introduce to me one day. "We're here," he said while taking me off his shoulders. When he put me down. I laughed and grabbed his hand and limped to the area where Shikamaru and I were hanging out/sleeping at yesterday. "C'mon lay down Kashi," I yanked his arm down. He grunted when he hit the ground "Kagome why do you want to go to the park, if your only going to lay down and not do anything?" He asked a bit frustrated. I looked at him with a pout "because I want you to stare at the clouds with me, and Shika if he comes today," he sighed and looked at the sky, his hands were behind his head with a small unnoticeable smile. I giggled and climbed on him and laid my head on his chest listening to the strong but slow beat of his heart. "You're not even looking at the clouds Kagome, " he sighed as he said this a bit irritated. I giggled and stuck my

tongue out at him.

He rolled his eye an looked back at the sky. I poked at his masked face after a few minutes of silence with the exception of the the wind. His eye twitched every time I poked him, "what!" He snapped, I narrowed my eyes at him in a small glare at his rudeness. "why do you hide your face?" I asked curiously a few minutes later, "it's to hide from the fan girls," he says nonchalantly.

I furrowed my eyebrows "then you're a coward" I said looking away from him. His eye twitched in annoyance "how am I a coward?" He asked " well Ita-oni says a real man will be honest no matter how painful it is. But a coward hides with lies and deceit," I said, he looked at me with clouded eyes "you hide yourself behind a mask Kakashi, instead of just telling them the truth, instead of telling them that you don't like them"

Kakashi's POV

I stared at this little girl (That's two years old!!) in shock. It's looks like she memorized those words and took them to heart. I replied "You're right Kagome but, even if I tell them that they would be depressed and/or won't keep themselves healthy for a while. Also Kagome that would also mean that we are all cowards," she looked at me with confused eyes at my second answer. So I explained "Kagome, a ninja wins by lies and deceit. Your big brother is probably a ninja so what he said would contradict his words," she looked at me with a bit of frustration in her face "but Kakashi I never said as a ninja, I mean it as a person." She says with triumph on her thinking that she won. Which she did win. "Did we really have this discussion about my mask?" I ask after a few minutes of us staring at the sky and raised an eyebrow at her, she giggles "yeah Kashi we did" she says still giggling, I smiled and chuckled with her. "Kagome you only act like your just a normal little girl don't you?" I asked after recalling the few times this day. When she would act more mature than what she's suppose to be.

She just looked at me with these big blue eyes innocently "I don knu wha you mean Kashi" she says while blinking at me I stared into those big blue eyes 'those eyes are going to be very dangerous to soft hearted people' I thought and sweatdrop. I chuckled at her innocent look "ok fine be a coward," I said. Trying get to get under her skin, she scowls at me "it's not nice to call someone a coward Kakashi, " she says a bit mad "you are contradicting yourself Kagome ," I replied and put my hands behind my head "yes, but I called you a coward for hiding yourself, " she says "well Kagome you are also hiding the truth in other words your lying to me so you're a coward," she pouts at me, thinking of no way where she could get out of this one, she sighed "fine... Itachi says to act like this so the elders of his clan and the political elders won't pay attention to me and especially Danzo, Itachi says that he would put me in a scary program called root," she puts her face on my chest as she says this. I sighed and patted her head understanding her situation, once Danzo wanted to put me in root but I was too old by the time. We stayed there looking at the clouds in the sky, until they sun was high up in the sky. She finally stood up and stretched I sat up an stared at her while she was stretching...and taking off her shirt I sweatdrop when she did that.

I watched as she walk towards a tree and looked up "Shisui why are you up there?" She asked, I stared in confusion until I saw Shisui Uchiha jump out from that tree. I narrowed my eye at him wondering why I didn't notice him watching us. "Shisui, where's Itachi? " she asked looking around while I was lost in my thoughts.

Kagome's POV

" -where's Itachi" I asked and pouted when I didn't spot him near by. Shisui patted my head softly with compassion"he's training with the others, he sended me here to watch over you. I know how you feel Kagome, I don't wanna watch over you but I have to because Itachi is a scary piece of- " I frowned at him and stomped on his feet before he finished insulting Ita-oni, I watched as he complain about he 'precious' foot being hurt, then I turned around, crossed my arms and pouted. And stomped to Kashi and sat on his lap, ignoring Shisui as he chuckled at me, while wincing in pain. Kashi looked down at me with a smirk, or at least I think so. He patted my head and waited for me to get over my little bit fake tantrum. "Kagome, if you keep on acting like a stupid brat you'll end up like one." He makes fun of me with a closed eye smile, a angry tick mark grew on my face my eyebrows furrowed in anger and glared at him. Afte I calmed down a bit I smiled a sweetly at him "Kashi you know what?" I asked him in my little angel voice"what?" He asked curiously but suspiciously at my actions. "You're a F*king *hole," I spat at him and hit him on the head when he was in shock of me cursing. I sat on the ground ignoring, Shisui as he straight out laughed at my language. And Kakashi while he slowly got out of the shock of a two year old cursing and was rubbing his head when a bump came out, he was about to scold me when. He narrowed his eyes at someone behind me, but before I could turn around someone threw me up in the air. I squealed in shock, I looked down only to see the floor rushing towards me quickly I closed my eyes waiting for impact. When someone grabbed my foot before I hit the ground. I looked up at the person while hanging upside-down and saw a very pissed off daddy. I chuckled nervously when I saw his scary face "Kagome. Who taught you those words? " he says darkly, my voice shook at his threatening voice when I answered " i-its was shi- Shisui-ni d-addy," my daddy dropped me on the ground and stalked off to Shisui who was trembling at his dark aura and dark glare. I crawled to Kashi, he chuckled at my face. Which I'm sure was covered in fear, "well now I don't have to get you back, for hitting me Ka-Go-Me." He teases. I glared at Kakashi as he chuckled sadisticly, enjoying me tremble in fear of my father. I turned around and saw my dad beating the crap out of Shisui. I winced when he threw him at the tree Shisui was spying me on. I watched as the tree break and fall at the force daddy threw him with. I looked at Kashi with tear filled eyes with fear "K-ashi p..p..please t-t-take me t-to Itachi. " I stuttered fearfully to him.

Kakashi POV

She stared into my eyes begging me to take her to Itachi Uchiha, I hesitated slightly, and looked back at her father who was practically tearing up the park while beating up Shisui. I sweatdrop at the sight of the park her father put it in. I sighed and put her on my shoulder "Ninja art, teleportion jutsu," I said boredly and teleported to the Uchiha compound I grabbed her from my shoulder and put her on the ground "you can find your way to his house, right? " I asked she nodded furiously and ran into the compound. I stared at her as she ran in there, she made me flashback to a time where my best friend was alive and how he would run into the compound all excited. Wanting to eat his favorite food that his mother would always make when he got home from a mission. I chuckled at the memory of him complaining that he wanted to home to eat his favorite food, every time we were late, returning to the village from a mission. I smiled softly at her, i looked on to the girl who reminded me of him. I looked up at the sky, and seeing his face in the clouds with our other team mate and sensei, 'I'll protect your niece. I promise...Obito' I thought and walked away from the Uchiha compound, and walked towards the K.I.A stone.

*time skip* * 3 years later nighttime*

Kagome's POV

Sasuke -6

Itachi -11

Kakashi -14

Kagome - 6 (I'm making her a year older so meh)

Shikamaru -6

I was sleeping soundly when I felt a sharp burst of heat on the right side of my hip. I woke from my sleep with a piercing scream rang out through the night. "Ahhhhh" I screeched and sobbed at the pain. I heard a thumping as my parents ran into my room. they burst in, with Kunais and Shurikens. Which they dropped when they realized that no one was in the room. Daddy rushed to my side first "Kagome, honey, tell me what wrong," he asked worriedly. I clamped my teeth together to keep me from screaming in pain. I took sharp and small breaths sn answered dad slowly " it burns, daddy burns on my right hip" he nodded quickly and pulled the covers off of me and pulled my pj up to see what's wrong. He gasp at what he saw and glanced at momma " it's the Shikon," he said. Mommas eyes widen at what he said. I screamed again as it burned the hottest than before, and passed out in pain

I slowly woke up and saw the dark night sky instead of my bedroom ceiling. I looked around and saw that I was in a forest.

I was about to move until a voice stopped me "I wouldn't do that, Kagome" it said I looked around searching for that voice "and why not? " I asked coldly, then groaned after feeling my body being burned like last time.

A twig snapped in front of me I looked forward and saw my dad, but his features where different.

Instead of his short black hair he had it long, his eyes glowed like a predator stalking it's prey.

He had one royal purple striped markings on both of his cheeks.

And waxing crescent moon on his forehead that was white, he wore a grey hakama with blue Camellia flowers designed to look like it was wrapping him around. He wore a royal blue keikogi on top with a spiked shoulder armor, only on his right side with a breast plate connected to it has silver lining around it.

dad smiled softly at me, which accidently showed his sharp canine teeths "dad? What happened to you?" I asked he chuckled " I'll answer you later Kagome, I promise but first you have to listen to me" "ok," I hesitated "but can you tell me what's happening, why do I feel like I'm being burned from the inside, out? " I asked, dad looked at me seriously but didn't answered my question. "Kagome don't move. And stay on the ground " he ordered I hesitantly followed his orders and layed back on the floor, "I'm putting seal on you Kagome to make sure that you won't have that sensation of burning pain again, okay? " He asked. I murmured an okay back and looked back at the sky. Soon the ground around me started lighting up. I curiously looked to the right side and saw glowing green symbols on the ground around me. " Kagome as soon as the ritual finishes you're going to feel tired and dizzy and going to be very sensitive on all five senses, " I nodded my head to show dad that I understand. I looked at the symbols around be as they began to glow brighter. As they glowed brighter I became more tired until I blacked out again.

When I came back to it was midday. I looked down to where felt like I was being burned, and saw a nasty purple red mark there. I looked around and saw that I was in the same clearing I was at yesterday. It was loud I heard everything the birds chirping, the bees buzzing the ants crawling and dears eating 70 yards away from me. But the loudest was the river nearby. "dad?" I calls out and winced at the loudness of my voice. When he didn't respond, I stood up and walked into the forest, heading for the river as I walked through the woodland. I noticed how my eyes where better than before I could see an bird nest 50 kilometers away from the river , I watched as the baby birds chirped at they're mother for food. I looked around and saw the vibrant colors of the forest. When I reached the river, I saw my dad in shorts (and the same features as yesterday) catching some fishes for brunch I think. "Ah Kagome, you're finally awake, now help catch some fish," he demanded I pouted "don't I get a good morning or an explanation first daddy?" I asked he sighed "good morning. Now help me get food," he demanded

I was laying on the floor in the bright sun to get dry. I could hear my father messing with the fire, to cook up my brunch. I sighed and looked at the clouds above me. I giggled when I spotted one cloud that looks like a pineapple, reminding me of a certain someone. " Kagome, the food is ready," I heard him call. I jumped up and ran towards him, he handed me 2 pieces of fish. " So dad when are you going to tell me what happened, and what's with the make up on your face?" I asked while eating the fish, a tick mark grew on his head, when I mentioned the make up part. He sighed and ate his fish slowly. I waited for dad but he WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOO SLOW!!!!!, I sighed and kicked rocks at my feet. I heard my father cleared his throat, I looked up at him. He looked down at me, while I was staring at his markings. He breathed in and started to explain to me what happened "Kagome your mother is a decedent of various of miko's but mainly Midoriko the strongest miko there was. But what you have inside of you is the Shikon no Tama. And Midoriko was the person who created it. I'm going tell you the story of how the jewel was created.

One day a Inu yokai came across Midoriko when she was in a village playing with the young pups (in other words children) and fell in love with her kindness and beauty, the Inu yokai courted her for months until she finally took his hand in marriage, but the Inu yokai was a not from a royal family or is from a noble family. And was much more weaker than Midoriko. Midoriko was half as powerful than Lord of the west, Lord Inutashio Toga. But it is inside a Inu yokai DNA to protect and provide for the woman he mated so it didn't bothered him much but it also cause his pride to crumble bit by bit. But he provided for her and gave her a every thing he could. He loved her with all of his might and took care of her, but could not protect her. It was often that Midoriko protected him from harm. So finally the yokai did something terrible and disgraceful, instead of working for that power to protect the one he loved. He went and merged himself with lesser demons who where insane and craved the blood of Midoriko more than anything else. In the process of merging, lesser demons insanity was trying to control him. In cave where he decided to finish the process, he also fought his growing insanity to be with the one he loved. But as the days went on he grew weaker and weaker and was slowly craving to kill his love. He fought them for 11 months before finally giving in. In his insanity and bloodlust he had hunted Midoriko down, when he finally found her in a cave in the western territory. He saw her with a baby girl, with green and flecks of yellow in her eyes and royal blue Inu yokai markings on her with a waxing crescent moon on her delicate forehead but she was a hanyou. In his deranged state, he did not realize that it was his own child. his blood boiled and believed that Midoriko was unfaithful to him and had another man's child. Midoriko had noticed there was something wrong with the man that she loved and cited an incantation in case their daughter in danger, the incantation was a simple one it would stop anyone who ment the child harm but it would let anyone in if he or she ment no harm to the child. the Inu yokai went straight for the child but was stopped by the barrier he snarled at the and glared at the mother. "y-you bitch! I will break this barrier that protects this bastard child, that you gave birth to you unfaithful whore!! and when I get in I will ripped his heart out and make you eat it!" he growled out the last part. Midoriko looked at him in shock "my love what are you talking about I was always faithful to you and waited for you to come back and meet our first born child," Midoriko said. the Inu yokai started to laugh hysterically "after I kill the child I'm going to rape you...a-a-and then I'm going to pup you with many children a-a-and then I'm going to kill them," he cackled. She looked at him with horror, soon he grabbed his hair and and started pulling on it "and then..." he growled "I'll make you into a whore and sell you off to other yokai's and watch as they ripped of your flesh, and rape you... And y-y-you'll beg me to help you... but no I will watch... t-t-t-then you'll take me back. You will take me back...of course you will, you love me right? you love me right Midoriko?!?!" he yelled the last part at her. She stared at her first love in fear and stood in front of her child.

Kagome's POV

I listened closely to the story with interest. And waited for my father to finish the story "Midoriko protected her child with all her might. And summoned a two tailed cat demon named Kirara to protect her child. Midoriko fought her first love for 7 days, and 7 nights, on the eighth day Midoriko was losing so as her last resort she let herself be caught in the jaws of the demon. While she was dying she took one last glance at her child. Then she took the soul of her lover and merged their souls, which caused the birth of the Shikon no Tama or the Shikon jewel. The summoning of Midoriko (Kirara in other words) took the jewel between its jaw and placed it the childs stomach, and watched as the jewel sank into it'd stomach. Soon the Lord of the west Toga came to the cave curious about the large amount of yokai and purification powers he been sensing from his castle. He walked into the cave scanning the room for a threat, he tensed when he heard the wail of a pup, his eyes landed on a female Inu pup that was alone, he obviously didn't notice Kirara, he walked towards the pup still glancing around the cave for a threat. when he got closer to the pup he saw something flash across hours vision he tense until he saw it was a two tailed neko yokai, it hissed when he walked closer to the pup 'hush' He said 'I am not a lowly demon that would harm a pup' He told the neko yokai it relaxed a little but watched the Inu yokai with distrustful eyes. When Toga got to the pup he picked up the child and growled softly to calm the child down, he slowly stopped her from crying, he watched as the pup slowly open her beautiful eyes and look at lord with confusion, the Lord growled softly and touched the child softly with his fingers he moved his finger around her face checking if she has any injury. the Lord soon left the dark cave and saw pup wimpered from the sudden bright light. he placed her in his haori and took her to the western castle, the house of the crescent moon, where he raised and protected her. And when she asked why he took her in, he always answered 'I saw beautiful little girl in a cave wailing her eyes out and I thought to myself I couldn't leave a defenseless girl alone here so I took her in' the Lord said, but as time went on he watched as the green eye child turned into a beautiful young woman and fell in love with her." my father ended there I waited for him to tell me more but he stayed silent "wait! papi what happened to the girl and the Lord did they get married? " I asked dad sighed and looked at the sky " but the Lord was not so heartless In the beginning he let her go. He wanted her to find out was love was, but after 150 years later she came back.

They did get married, for 200 years they stayed together," he replied sullenly, I looked at him confused "what happened to her?" I asked he looked at me eyes dark "she..." he hesitated "she was murdered,

finally I though I was never gonna finish.

this chappie was long it was in the 5000s. well next chappie. And yup i made everyone pretty young


	4. chapter 4

Kagome POV

my father stayed silent for awhile, while I thought about the story he told me. I sighed and looked up at the sky and the tall trees. I glanced at my father and watch, as he got water from the river to put out the fire. Then I stared at his features, and the waning crescent moon on his forehead. Then I thought of the story he told me in confusion "father...what are yo-...no what are we? Because I know for certain that we are not human." I told him, he walked towards me and knelt down, he grabbed my hand softly and looked into my eyes "what do you mean Kagome?" He asked softly "I ment about the story and you. In the story the Inu yokai died with his love but they didn't- I don't understand but I do at the same time," I finished counfused. " Kagome, look that story was the history of the Shikon no Tama, and also the story of the Higurashi miko's and priest." Father said calmly, I nodded my head understanding a bit.

Then I looked at him confused "wait dad where is the Shikon right now?" I asked, he sighed "I tell you later. But first you remember how the daughter of Midoriko right?

Story time again!! Dad's POV

Well Midorikos daughter had twins before she died. Well usually if a demon and a human mated they would get a hanyou. But in her case she was a hanyou.

So her daughter got a human miko girl and a full inu-yokai boy. One day those two went into the woods (interesting movie FYI) alone without telling their parents or the guards, where those two were heading out to play. But what they didn't see was a lesser yokai following them, for the power he sense in the girls body.one the children were far away from the palace. He slithered close to them "why are such adorable defenseless pups are doing here?" He hissed out, the brother looked at him with suspicion, while the girl hid behind the brothers back. The yokai chuckled and the boys bravery and the girls fear, "aw don't be shy little girl come into the light," he growled (lol smaug moment) and suddenly he attacked, he grabbed the boys neck and watched as he stuggle for air, he chuckled "I wonder what the Lord of the west will do once I eat the heart of his child and heir to the west " he stared at the girl and purred --

"Waiiittt!!...why do I need to know the story of Midoriko daughter's kids." Kagome asked, I sighed at my daughters rudeness and bonked her head (lol bonked) " Kagome you need to know how the Shikon jewel came into the world. Besides Midoriko no one knew the Shikon existed until her granddaughter had it removed off her body." I explained annoyed while Kagome rolled on her back clutching her head in pain. I sighed "are you done being dramatic Kagome?" A tic mark grew on her head. She huffed crossed her arms and nodded, I continued the story "the yokai that attacked could sense the power that the little girl gave out, but could only sense it on her right side hip area.

... the little girls POV...

He looked at me with darkness in his eye. Finally he dropped my aniki "you don't interest me pup " he stared at my brother with disgust and kicked him to the ground. He stared at me then "your sister on the other hand..." he never got finished his sentence "run!!!," aniki yelled I turned toward the palace of the moon and ran as quickly as possible. I heard the man laughed wildly and heard some grunts from my aniki from being kicked some more. Tears pooled into my eyes as I stumbled through the forest . I could hear his wild laughter and his breath prickling the back of my neck. "Momma!!! Daddy!!!!" I cried out desperately. Suddenly my feet left the ground and I stared at blood red eyes of the yokai that chases me down. He chuckled as he held me by my hair and hear me wimper in pain. He breathed in my scent "don't worry I'll make it quick but verrrrry painful," he chuckled and pulled back his hand to strike some part of my body. He struck quickly ripping out something in my body, blood splattered on the ground. "Ahhhhh " I screeched, he dropped me and back handed me into a tree I coughed out blood and weakly stared at the man. He held something in his hand, he brought it to the light it shine a bright pink, then slowly it turned to a obsidian black. He chuckled "my, my this small thing emits such strong power...how...interesting," I moaned in pain, he looked at me with a blood thirsty smile "you hold no interest to me now, it's also such a waste to let you live." He said I closed my eyes knowing the end was near. Suddenly a large thump hit the ground I slowly opened my eyes and saw father his eyes blood red and his violet markings grew larger than usual. He was shaking in rage holding the yokai's head "you chose the wrong children to attack," he snarled out beastly. He crushed the yokai head splattering blood all over his clothes "tch" he said in annoyance. He looked at me and walked towards me. I wimpered in fear at the side I never saw in my father, still he was gentle with me. And took me home quickly "a-aniki?" I wimpered "your mother has him," he replied softly an ran with haste to our home arriving in a few seconds but by the time we where there I was no longer awake.

Unkownly a small two tailed cat picked up the black jewel in its mouth and ran to the palace.

Kagome's POV

"Ok so that's how the Shikon came out

And cause chaos and destruction" I murmured then a light bulb popped up brightly then a question mark "but wait! How do I have the Shikon inside of me?" I asked, my father sighed "do you want the long version or the short one?" He asked "short one" I replied quickly he laughed. "As the girl and her brother grew they got powerful. She learned her miko heritage and purified the jewel as her brother grew to be the heir of the west but he grew insane because of the jewel who called out to him every night ever since it came out. He first murdered his mother then he murdered his sister but before she placed the jewel into her best friend's child Nanima Higurashi (who married Togas brother) who's family was filled with priest and mikos. And ordered this family to be protected by the west before she was murdered by her brother. Then grief ridden by his mate and daughters death Toga came after his son and put him in a prison where the sun never shines and the moon never glows." He finished "waiiiiit!! Well why didn't he kill him?" I asked he looked down at me "Kagome I could never hurt you or kill you, you are my daughter and that is his son I doubt he could ever do that." I nodded "Ok now that all that's out the way...what are you?" I asked bluntly dad sweatdrop "Kagome I am a inu-yokai but...you're a hanyou. Also the reason why u were burning from the inside out is from the inside out is because of your purifying powers and your yokai are clashing and the Shikon is acting like the mediator. But it burns worst than the others. So I closed your miko powers and so now your yokai is awake." He explained I shot up and ran to the river to see my reflection. I ran a hand through my hair once I saw raven dog ears on my head my eyes where more animal like my skin has stripes of silver run in through my body and a royal blue waning crescent moon on my forehead, I smiled and saw white sharp canine teeths. I looked at my nail...well I would say claws not nail. I looked at my papa with excitement, but his face was grim. "Kagome I won't be here forever and I won't be able to seal your powers forever. You need to be able to do that yourself" he finished. I cocked my head to the side in confusion " and what if I don't or cant?" I asked he face was even more grim "you'll die a painful death so painful that it will follow you to the afterlife." He said I widen my eyes in suprise my voice cracked "what?"

Ok so this one is much shorter than the last one I mean it's shorter by 4000 so how do you like?


	5. chapter 5

Present time (finally)

Sasuke -8

Itachi -13

Kakashi -16

Kagome - 8

Shikamaru -8

Souta-2 weeks

Kagome's POV

I waited with mother and Souta at the gates for father to come back. I played with Soutas hair and giggled and his laughter. "Look Kagome your father's squad is coming" mom glowed as she saw them "look Souta your father is coming." She glanced at me "oh and I see Kakashi and Itachi too," she teased. I blushed brightly but ignored her teasing. I watch as the ran closer to the gates of Konoha, but when they got closer I could see sad and grim faces. Kakashi and Itachi walked straight to me while the other team members walked to mother whose face was filled with worry because father wasn't there. Kakashi picked me up in his arms and ran from where my mother was at. I suddenly heard a loud sob I looked over Kakashis shoulder and saw my mother on her knees tears pouring out of her eyes. Souta in another woman's arms was crying loudly too. I struggled at Kakashi's hold on my body "let me go! Kakashi, I need to go back to mom. Can you see that she's crying" I yelled at him. My fist banging on his back I could hear a occasional grunt of pain "Kagome~' Itachi threatens. I frozed at the look on his face I stared back at my mother who was sobbing on the ground "why is she crying?" I asked softly. Kakashi stiffened "we'll tell you soon" he says guilt laces on both his and Itachis face before. Finally we made it to a private area near by a small stream of water. It was beautiful, it glowed at the afternoon sun hit it, the chirping of the birds were all around and a occasional breeze that shifted the trees around us. Kakashi sat for head between his legs, while Itachi leaned on the tree behind us "I'm so sorry," his voice cracked I looked at him confused. Soon I saw his body shaking he looked up at me with his sharingan eye, tears filled up and fell "I tried to help him but I wasn't fast enough" dread filled me I looked at Itachi "itachi what is he talking about. Just tell it to me straight!" My voice raised near the ending. Itachi looked at the ground "you and Kakashi have lost someone important" he says emotionlessly and left without looking back. I sighed and looked at the sky that were filled with columbus clouds 'so that's what you ment when you said you wouldn't be here.' I scoff but smiled 'I hope you are in a better place father, I know how you hated killing but you still did it to protect our home. Dad I won't immortalize you in the stars because they fade away, I won't remember you by a poem for it will be forgotten one day, so I'll just keep you safe in my heart so that you are with me in every way possible' I finished in my head. I looked at Kakashi and hug him from behind "I'm the one whose supposed comfort you not the other way around," he says weakly "I know" I whispered "he was your father" he muttered "I know" I replied "why aren't you crying?" He asked quietly. I squeezed him a bit tighter "I don't know, I want to but it won't come out... does... that mean...that I never...loved him?" I asked shakily. He stayed silent for awhile the moves me to his lap where he cradled me in his arms "no" his voice breaks and holds me tighter as if I would dissappear. "Don't leave me I can't loose you too," he stops to breathe calmly and starts again "your father was a great man. Who help create a beautiful girl and a handsome son tho he never saw or held him, but he loved him the same, he was also a father figure to me and guided me." I smiled at him "careful Kakashi or your going to lose that go with the flow mood. if you keep on acting like Gai" I teased he chuckled at my lame joke "how could you joke at a time like this?," he asked softly his head resting on the top of mine, "I don't know...well I guess it's cause in some way I don't believe it, even though I made a huge speech about it in my head." I grabbed his hand and entwined my fingers with his. He chuckles "oh?" He asked I laughed and nodded. He kissed my head through his mask "Kagome... he told me about the jewel," Kakashi whispered in my ear, I shuddered at how ticklish it was. Then stiffened up realizing what he said.

Flashback

"-You'll die Kagome." Father says grimly, my voice cracked "what?!" He nodded and looked at the Riverside "how do I fix it? I asked softly "there are three ways the first two I won't recommend or want you to do it, 1.is for you to die. So that one is a no ok?. 2.is to wish the jewel to make toy a full inu-yokai or a human. But the jewel is evil and will twist your wish, if you wish to be a full fledged demon your beast side will take control and kill everyone it sees. If you pick to be a human it will probably, give you a incurable disease that you will pass on your children and cause them to die a early in life. The 3rd one is to learn how to control your miko and your yokai. To create a balance between those two like yin and yang."

End of flashback

Kagome POV

I gripped his hand harder. He whispered in my ear "you better be taking your training seriously...I don't want to lose you too." (Ok it's wayyyy to OOC from the Kakashi we know but he's still a teenager and barely pass puberty so their shouldn't be enough control over his emotions) I sighed in his arms "I started on my reiki (spiritual powers)

And I'll start on my yokai but when I master my reiki and when I know that I won't accidently kill myself " I rolled my eyes at the end of the sentence. He chuckles and holds me for a few minutes, before standing up I have to go report to the Hokage and Danzo. I'll go and visit you and your mom later Kagome," as soon as he said those words he disappeared.

I sighed and layed on the grass to look at the clouds. I smiled softly "well now that dad's dead who is going to teach me to control my demon" I sighed, and stared up to the clouds longing to be like them. I was there few a few minutes when someone else walked into the clearing and sat beside me. I looked over and saw, black spiky hair with equal dark obsidian eyes. I smiled brightly "HI SASU-NII!!!" He smiled back and punched my arm "so I heard about your father " he says softly. I just laughed "it's fine don't worry about me...now daddy doesn't have to fight anymore...he can finally be at peace," he looked a bit frustrated I nuged his shoulder "everything will be fine. I promise."

I said, he looked very akward now...like something went up his @$$. Then very akwardly he hugged me, I gasp "Sasuke you would always say girls have cooties, I'm a girl too." I teased. He flushed a bright red and muttered "you don't count, cause you're more manlier then the Hokage" a tick mark grew on my forehead "oh" I said sweetly with a 'sweet' smile and looked down at him. He stiffen up and jumped away from me quickly "aww don't be afraid sasu-nii... come closer I just wanna give you a kiss" I glared through my 'sweet' and 'innocent' smile. He paled "n-n-no it's f-fine " he coughed "um father is calling me I have to go. Bye!" He finished without stuttering a ran, I pouted at how quickly he wanted to leave me. I sighed and stood up, I bended down to dust my pants off and walked quickly towards my house. I slowed down when I saw it, when I got to the door I stopped and listened. I heard loud crashes and my brother crying, my mom was screaming loudly breaking more things. I held my breath opened the door and walked in. Mom was on the kitchen floor just frozen her hair was a mess, her clothing in ruins with rips and small coating of blood. I stared at the woman before me the screams of my little brother in the background. Finally I went towards her and picked her up, walked down the hallway to my parents room and set her on the bed. I went to the back to the living room for my brother I picked him up supporting his head and walked down to mothers room, with him still crying, I set him in the crib my parents made for him. I went back to the kitchen and got him milk mother had set for him, and gave it to him once I came back. His crying ceased once the nipple of the bottle was on his lips. I went into the restroom and ran the water hot, and came back out to help my mother to the bath. She jerked her self off of me when I grabbed her arm to lead her in the bathroom "I still have dignity Kagome I'll do it myself," she sharply stumbled to the bathroom and shut the door. I looked at my brother who was greedily drinking the bottle, and smiled "everything will be all right Souta... I promise."

Itachis pov

I was there the whole time watching her. I don't think I could even leave her at a time like this. I watched as she comforted Kakashi with clenched hands, and how he held her...when he doesn't deserve her. She is the one who needs to be hugged. Can't they see her breaking? I watched as Kakashi kissed and hug her with jealousy. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. And opened my eyes, I saw Kakashi glanced at me when Kagome wasn't looking. I stiffened up cursing myself for letting my presence be noticed. Soon Kakashi stood and left saying that he was going to report to the Hokage. She smiled at him when he left. Soon Sasuke came but left as quickly as he came when Kogame showed her devilish side. Soon she stood and walked home, I followed and watched from afar on a tree branch. Her mother was broken anyone with eyes or even ears can know that. I watched her care for her mother and her little brother. "You know what your doing is kind of illegal" a voice from down below said. I looked down and saw Kakashi, then ignored him and payed attention to the person who was one of the most important persons in my life. Soon he was beside me "so how's she holding up?" He asked I glared at him from the corner of my eye "she's doing fine now...but she's going to break..." Kakashi was silent for awhile "well then I guess we have to be her rocks then right?...Itachi" he says with an almost unnoticeable emotion in his voice. I looked at his face but he gave nothing away "yes... I will be one... but you're not needed" I said coldly. He scoffed "I do believe that I have talked to her more then you have in a few years Uchiha" he says I smirked "and it's because I haven't talked to her for so long that she's is talking to you but you forget. Every time that she sees you who's the first person that she asks about?" Kakashi rolled his eye and jumps down to the ground "just watch over her tonight" he says and walks off lazily with a book in his hand.

I sat and watched over her. Soon night fell and she helped her mother into bed and her little brother to sleep by reading a book. Then she walks to her room which was upstairs as she laid on her bed I jumped on the side of the house using Chakra to stay on. And opened her window to climb in, she was wide awake the whole time "itachi?" She asked softly I hned. When I got in her room I quietly walked to her side of the bed and sat at her side. She raised her hand and softly cupped my face. I leaned towards her touch and did the same to her, I leaned in and kissed her cheek "you know," I said softly "it's alright to cry" she smiled softlyat me tears silently falling, I wipe the tears off her beautiful face. "Kagome I know that I haven't been myself around you lately...but I want to stay by your side again. Would you let me stay by your side?" I asked she smiles, "of course Itachi. You don't even have to ask, because I love you " she says without hesitation. My heart lifted at what she said "I love you too...but I think you're love is different from my love" I said smiling softly (Itachi is bae) I stood to leave when she grabbed my hand "can you stay with me...I don't want to be alone tonight" I nodded "scoot over" I said and laid down next to her when she did. I held her in my arms and whispered in her ear "sweet dreams Kagome."

Ok I am done for this chappie **_no_** w the next *cough* * cough* funeral *cough* * cough* I hope u lik this one.

(Oh and plz tell me if I need to fix something)


	6. chapter 6

**Kagome's POV**

Itachi rented a small building where we would have the memorial service for dad. Surprisingly many came to offer their condolences even the Hokage and his son Asuma I think was his name. Everyone who knew my father came to me asking "where is your mother?" I replied to every single one "she at home taking care of my baby brother" and smiled as if no had died.even though I was breaking, I feel so tired of acting and the women in the back gossiping about everything. This is a funeral not a pub. I could hear them in the back gossiping "you see that she smiling at her father's funeral!" One of them exclaimed "I always knew there was something wrong with that girl." The other scoff "I should tell my children to not be around that girl. I mean really if she's smiling at her father's funeral who knows what she will do to my kids!" The other gossip. I looked back and saw the women's were from the Uchiha clan "I am so glad Fugaku-sama kick that child out of their house who knows what thoughts that girl put in little Sasuke or the heir Itachi!" One exclaimed then they all nodded their head in agreement. I turned around and stared at the ground and ignored them. "You know ladies we came here to respect the dead. Not gossip on idiotic things." I frozed and turned around and saw Kakashi glaring at them they just huffed at ignored him. Then Itachi walked towards them "you should keep your mouth shut with the exception of apologizing to Kagome. This is not a place where you can do your petty gossip. I would have expected the women of the Uchiha clan be more formal in these situations." itachi says with a glare, then I looked away hoping they didn't notice me paying attention to their conversation. Then I saw the casket I walked slowly to the deathbed they had put my father in. I dreaded every step, as I got closer to the casket tears welled in the back of my eyes, when I got to the casket my eyes went immediately to his face. I was silent only looking at his face I touched his face softly "daddy" my voice cracks. "Daddy don't go...you still haven't given me that father daughter dance I'm supposed to have on my wedding" tears slowly fall down my face "you still haven't walked me down the Isle...or threaten my first boyfriend...which I don't have. And how am I going to help Sota when he starts shaving? I don't know I thing about that, how am I going to teach him how to walk like a man and treat a woman or girl with respect when he doesn't have someone to be his idol, his role model...his hero...his f-father." My hand moves to his heart "daddy don't go because I'll miss you." My eyes filled with such tears that I couldn't even see his face. "Daddy if you go. Who's going to protect us? Who's going to guide us? Who's going to tell me when I'm scared everything is going to be alright...Daddy if you go... who's going to help take care of us momma? What's going to happen to our family? now that you're gone?" I asked tears furiously falling "come back...please come back...pl...ease." I choked up. My hand gripping the shirt he's wearing. I stayed their for a few minutes sobbing silently. When someone grabbed my hand when I looked to the person I saw it was Shikamaru in a suit from what I'm guessing his mother made him wear. "c'mon" he said softly, I nodded my head and let him lead me, I couldn't see anyways because of the tears that pooled in my eyes. He led out side and took me to a plain area where there was a only one tree and it was huge. He sat down pulling me onto his lap and took out a napkin and wipe the tears that where on my face "what a drag... you know you don't have to be alone when you're sad" he says leaning back on the tree I nodded. He stared at me and sighed "you know you are much more pretty when you smile...and I mean a real smile. Not the ones you gave to the people in the memorial service." Shikamaru says while rubbing my back softly "how can I smile when my father's in that place de...ad." I choked up again at the thought of it. I hugged Shikamaru my head on his shoulder. And breathed a sigh of relief, at the thought that I'm not alone.

 **Night time Author Pov**

Kagome walked to her house once she finished her crying session with Shikamaru. "Wahhhh wahhh" a baby cried out, once Kagome notice it was coming from her house she ran quickly to her house and opened the door. She ran to where her brother was which was in her parents room. She opened the door quickly and found her little brother alone, her mother wasn't in sight. She picked up her brother carefully, she breathe in and scrunched her nose in disgust. She sighed an put him on the bed and changed his diaper. Then got some milk and mixed it with the formula and fed him. Once she was done she patted his back so he can burps on after that he fell asleep. She sighed sadly "mom where are you?"

(Hey I was experimenting the author Pov thingy so please tell me if it was OK or not)

 **Kagome Pov**

I was laying on my bed just staring at the ceiling and thought about these last few days. Mom didn't come back home yet...she didn't even came to the funeral I buried my dad alone... tears slowly filled up my eyes. *tap*tap*tap* I looked to where the sound came from, which was the window, I stood and leaned towards my window and opened it up. Then something hit my forehead "ouch!" I exclaimed then I heard a soft chukle coming from the side walk. I looked down and saw Itachi he was in his ninja uniform his hands in his pocket "Hn, sorry" he says quietly. I motioned him to come in and backed away from the window. He jump in silently, he walked towards me and hug me. I relaxed in his arms it felt as if nothing could ever hurt me again.

Oh how I wish that was true.

~time skip~ few hours later (still night time)

 **Kagomes POV**

I was sleeping on my bed *crash* I awoke jumping and almost falling off my bed. I looked around the room and saw it was empty. "Itachi must of left while I was asleep" I murmured tiredly rubbing my eyes, before jumping at another loud crash coming from downstairs. I stood up and walked to the door lightly, I could barely hear my own feet. I opened the door stuck my head put an looked around. I heard voices downstairs and one sounded like my mother. As I got closer to the stairs I heard a man's voice "it would give you a chance to talk to your dead husband," I frozed at what he said "all you need to do is inject it into your blood stream" his voice slithered out "I'm giving your best chance...think about your children...just take it. You will never have this chance again." The man said more forcefully. I held my bread and walked to the top of the stairs. "But there is a price to pay, but I gave you 3 dosage but the price will be small." I shivered in fear, I could just imagine the man smirking deviously. "Take anything in the house, it will be yours. Anything I promise!" My mother said desperately "anything?" the man asked "yes, yes Anything!" My mother practically shouted. He chuckled darkly "you have yourself a deal" I snapped out of my stupor and ran down the stairs "mom! Don't take it!!" I yelled at her but it was too late he already done the deed. I rushed to my mother's side and grabbed on to her face "mom! Mommy! Open up your eyes! Mommy," I slapped her face lightly. She groaned and opened her eyes but there was no life in them "you came back to me my love," she said with a soft smile. I shook my head furiousl"no, no, no, no, no mom that not real dad isn't here!" I shook her but she didn't changed "MOM! WAKE UP!! HE ISN'T HERE! DAD IS DEAD AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!!!" I felt someone jerked me off her. I glared at the person and saw a man with red eyes and long black hair I would call him beautiful if it weren't for the malice that was in his eyes. I glared into the mans eyes "you bastard how could you do this to a grieving widow" I snarled and glanced around an saw photos of us happy, I glared at him. Red was clouding my vision my beast was trying to take over, the man laughed, I grew more angry and growled at them man "waaaahhhh!" The sharp cry of a baby took me out of my red haze. The man stopped laughing and smiled " a baby...how...interesting " he says with a dark smile he walked towards the stairs. I jumped in front of him in a defensive stance. He looked down at me I breathed in deeply before coughing at his stench "spider" I hissed. He chuckled "yes pup I'm a spider." I growled when he took a step closer to me "my name is Naraku,"

I glared at the man "I do not care for your name spider" I hissed out with venom, he bellowed out with laughter "feisty too..." he then looked at me "but the power that's radiating off you" he rolled his eyes to he back of his head in delight (hunterxhunter anybody?) "It's simply delicious," he purred. I stiffened up at the...wait what's the word Itachi uses for shisui... ah! Pedophile!! Anywayyyyy

The spider strides to me and grabbed my chin "I'll make you a deal pup" I struggled against his strong hold snarling at him. He digs his nail into the fleshy part of my chin, I winced at the pain. Soon I felt blood dripping down my neck ruining the shirt I was wearing. He breathed in deeply his nose flaring out "come with me pup and I won't be the one to rip out your brothers innards" I hesitated I glanced at my mother but she was rambling about how good it is to see dad. The spider let go of my chin and took one step back. I stared at the ground thinking about my choices, I'm only a child he's a full grown yokai I barely can even control my own powers. But this maybe the only chance to train my beast. I looked at the spi- no I looked at Naraku, it's going to be a dark path I will walk through if I do go with him. I clenched my hands in frustration tears brimming in my eyes. I felt so angry I'm only a child I'm not supposed to make choices like this!! I sighed and took deep breath to calm myself. After a minute I spoke "Okay Naraku I will go with you" I said staring into his eyes as if I was challenging him. He smiles darkly and soon that's all I see

 **Darkness**.


End file.
